The disclosure relates generally to fiber optics data transmission and more particularly to polarity configurations for parallel optics data transmission which may be used in high density network applications.
Benefits of utilizing optical fiber include extremely wide bandwidth and low noise operation. Because of these advantages, optical fiber is increasingly being used for a variety of applications, including but not limited to broadband voice, video, and data transmission. Fiber optic networks employing optical fiber are being developed for use in delivering voice, video, and data transmissions to subscribers over both private and public networks. These fiber optic networks often include separated connection points linking optical fibers to provide fiber optic connections from one connection point to another. In this regard, fiber optic equipment is located in data distribution centers or central offices to support live fiber interconnections. For example, the fiber optic equipment can support interconnections between servers, storage area networks (SANs), and/or other equipment at data centers. Interconnections may be further supported by fiber optic patch panels or modules.
Fiber optic assemblies, including fiber optic harness cables and fiber optic modules, may be used to arrange optical fibers according to various schemes or mappings to facilitate data transmission via parallel optics. Because a single signal may be broken down and parsed into separate optical fibers for communication in parallel with one another, accuracy in the routing of the optical fibers and transmission of the signal components allows for faster communications. Current polarity schemes in harness assemblies may be prone to errors in routing due to complicated interweaving of optical fibers and uncoordinated sizing of individual fibers in groups of optical fibers that are intended to operate together to carry the parsed signal. A need exists for an improved scheme for connecting optical fibers for parallel-optics data transmission to overcome such problems in the art.
Fiber optic equipment can be customized based on application and connection bandwidth needs. The fiber optic equipment is typically included in housings that are mounted in equipment racks to optimize use of space. Connection density becomes an issue in many of these arrangements, especially in situations where a polarity configuration uses multi-fiber connectors that have more fiber positions than are utilized by the polarity configuration of the connected fiber optic equipment.
No admission is made that any reference cited herein constitutes prior art. Applicant expressly reserves the right to challenge the accuracy and pertinency of any cited documents.